


The Gays Have Invaded the PTA

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Leon calls Linda out when Rein isn't feeling well.





	The Gays Have Invaded the PTA

"Rein's sick today with food poisoning thanks to Mary, so I'm here today." Leon said while attempting to keep his cool while still glaring at the pta.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dude what's wrong with your face?" One of the fathers asked. "It looks like you went to a face painting contest and you got a three year old to do it." Then, Leon spit out an entire, chewed up and slimy lemon square in his face.

"Sorry, Linda force fed me one of her nast gluten free lemon squares and I didn't want my body dealing with such toxicity." The archer replied.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Linda, what does reverse racism, vaccines causing autism, your blonde hair and my straightness all have in common? They aren't real so shut the fuck up." The lavender haired man said as he interrupted one of Linda's rants. 

"Where the fuck are all these Emblians coming from again?" Linda asked through clenched teeth. 

"Definitely not from hell that's for sure!" 

"I will have the principal revoke your drama program."

"What's that you say? I can't here you over the fact your fired and had to jerk him off in order to get your pta spot back." Several parents oh'd at what he had said. 

"Your are poisoning the children with your wrongness!"

"What makes it so that your the second coming of god? All I do is love another man and your running around like satan pretending to be the good guy."

"It's Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve!" 

"So? It's homosapien not heterosapien. So you need to take your head out of your ass, wipe the shit off of it and see that times have changed. It's 2017, not the 60's."

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the best one out of the series so far for how damn snarky Leon is.


End file.
